Speechless
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Lo mira, no se cansa de ello. A sus ojos es perfecto. Pueden pasar horas con sus ojos posados en él. Es amor?, obsesión?, Atracción irrefrenable?. No lo sabe. Al parecer sólo una palabra parece explicarlo todo. ****Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una palabra*** También con motivo de las Olimpiadas del Foro. - Equipo Amistad/Pureza -


Fic para proyecto: "Escribe a partir de una palabra" participa dentro de las Olimpiadas del Foro.

Palabra: Limerencia

Para Jaque que es mi compañera de Equipo Amistad/Pureza.

Culpable de que me guste cada día más el Yamakari

* * *

 **SPEECHLESS**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Lo mira desde lejos.

Lo mira una y otra vez, como si temiera olvidar alguna de sus facciones en los recovecos de su memoria tanto de corto como de largo plazo. Lo mira como si mañana desapareciera ese lunar coqueto que tiene plantado en la clavícula, como si sus ojos brillantes fueran a ser arrancados de un segundo a otro de su rostro, como si nunca más fuese espectadora de su cuerpo que corre con dificultad. Él es artista, no deportista.

Suspira.

Lo vuelve a mirar.

No es bueno jugando al football, pero debió de entrar supliendo a un compañero que se esguinzó el tobillo. Tampoco es tan malo como lo creyó, de hecho Taichi le da varios pases para que trate de anotar. Erra en dos oportunidades, la tercera es la definitiva y el balón pasa a centímetros de las manos del arquero.

Lo mira sonreír y siente la necesidad de capturar esa sonrisa en una fotografía.

Y así lo hace.

Más tarde la mirará en su computadora, cuando esté sola en casa y nadie le esté observando. La mirará como mira las otras fotografías que tiene guardadas en una carpeta bajo contraseña. Koushirou le enseñó cómo hacerlo. Así se ahorra explicaciones.

Lo mira otra vez y siente con más ímpetu ese deseo absoluto porque él la atraviese con esos ojos azules y que éstos expelan ese mismo sentimiento que los suyos expelen. Lo desea como nunca deseó algo antes.

Desea que él la mire como ella lo mira a él y le corresponda con tal intensidad que las palabras no sean necesarias para explicar nada, que todo sea un acuerdo tácito entre sus silencios.

Aprieta la cámara entre sus manos, se encuentra en un estado mental que ni ella misma entiende. Todo a su alrededor desaparece, es involuntario obviamente, su cabeza siempre le juega chueco cuando la figura que ese rubio se atraviesa frente a ella.

No logra articular palabra alguna y simplemente lo mira.

 _Limerencia._

Koushirou siempre tiene la palabra exacta.

Ella no es ignorante, pero tuvo que buscar la palabra en un diccionario. Nunca antes la había oído, mucho menos leído. Y mientras lo observa correr de un arco a otro se da cuenta que quizás nunca hubiera encontrado una palabra más perfecta para describir lo que sentía.

Obsesión, era un sustantivo que Mimi habría ocupado para referirse a su manía de mirarlo en silencio desde lejos y fotografiarlo para más tarde ver sus retratos en la oscuridad de su habitación, siempre de asegurarse antes que la había puesto seguro a la puerta.

Atracción irrefrenable, así le dijo en una ocasión Sora. Pero la pelirroja se refería a Taichi.

Hikari prefería usar la palabra que Koushirou le entregó un viernes en la tarde cuando se dio cuenta que sus pupilas se dilataban y que se quedaba sin palabras cuando lo tenía cerca.

Limerencia encerraba en diez letras lo que ella sentía exactamente.

Su mente se nublaba, el mundo se esfumaba y ella solo gritaba en silencio que él le correspondiera tanto o más ese amor que crecía como muérdago en los troncos de los árboles.

Lo mira.

Él la mira a ella y sonríe. Quiere capturar esa sonrisa para sí, porque va dirigida a ella y sólo a ella.

Hikari abre la boca y es su máxima reacción. No tiene palabras. Su cabeza se bloquea. Sus manos aprietan la cámara con un mínimo temblor que ella cree y siente como si fuera un terremoto interno.

Ahora suspira. El partido acaba.

Él se acerca junto con Taichi. Taichi no sabe nada y es mejor de esa forma. No quiere que nadie sepa. Sólo Koushirou sabe y ya con eso, para ella, es mucho.

Le dice que se ve bien con el cabello más largo. Hikari no es capaz de responder.

Vuelve a quedarse sin palabras.

Yamato se va.

Hikari lo mira desde lejos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Me gusta el Yamakari, lo encuentro tierno.**

 **Cualquier pareja para Yama' menos Sora xD**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
